


How to Train Your Submissive

by Xyriath



Series: How to Train Your Submissive [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bottom Bones, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is one of the best submissives who visits Christopher Pike's BDSM club, but this new dom might be getting him more hot and flustered than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Submissive

Leonard’s breath caught as the soft leather traced across his shoulders, up his neck, teased at his hair, then slid down the middle of his back, sending a shiver racing through him.

This earned him a sharp slap across the his lower back with the riding crop, and Leonard let out a muffled yelp before inhaling shakily through the cleave gag and swallowing, trying to regain his composure.

"The level of obedience you will receive from your sub will depend, in part, on their experience."  A firm hand gripped underneath Leonard’s jaw, turning it.  He assumed it was to face an audience, but he couldn’t see them—couldn’t see anything, not even the man touching him; hadn’t seen anything since before he was blindfolded and brought into the room.

He didn’t even know what the man who owned this commanding voice looked like.

"I have been advised that this one should be quite experienced and able to remain completely still, but evidently he is having a bad day."

The humiliation caught in his throat, a flush running up his cheeks and down his sides, burning in a way that Leonard both loved and hated.

Pike had promised him it would be this way, after Leonard’s requests and discussion.  And right now, the reality of it was so overwhelming that he almost forgot to breathe.

He felt his traitorous cock stirring— _no, no, no,_ he thought, for one frantic moment, before he stopped the struggle, allowing the embarrassment to flow through him as he felt his pants growing tighter.

"Ah."  The voice was light, almost smug.  "Or perhaps not."

Leonard gasped again, wanting to whimper, to protest—he was usually so _good_ at this; one of the club’s most experienced subs, able to fall into perfect obedience as if into a trance.  But here he was, stumbling and shivering like this was his first exhibition.

"Still."  The voice’s tone was different now, its attention off of him—though still not addressing him; it hadn’t once, not the entire time.  "You must also remember that it has to do with your ability as a dom as well.  The behavior of your sub reflects on _you._ ”

 _That_ was directed at Leonard.  He suppressed another shiver, cheeks flushing even more with shame—and pants growing tighter.

"He is now going to lift his arms, up and out."

Leonard obeyed immediately, and could feel leather cuffs snap around his wrists, suspended by what he thought might be chains.

"And spread his legs."

Similar restraints secured his ankles to a spreader bar, and Leonard took deep, even breaths, knowing what was coming next.

 _This is the obedience you were promised_ , he thought, almost desperately.   _I can do well.  I can._

The flogger bit into his back, and Leonard didn’t even need to work to keep himself from crying out.  Not without permiss—

"Noise is a personal preference, but also something to consider during a scene, and when matching yourself up with a sub.  Some prefer to be ordered to keep quiet.  Some will do so if asked, but not enjoy it."  He ran a hand down Leonard’s side, and Leonard thought his vision might have gone hazy if he hadn’t been blindfolded.  "The same goes for doms as well.  Personally, I enjoy hearing the noises my subs make."

The flogger cracked on Leonard’s back again, and he cried out, the noise ripping through of his throat and muffled only slightly by the gag.  He gasped, swimming in the aftermath of the sharp pain and desperately needing more.

"Communication is key.  You must discuss beforehand what is acceptable, and desired, on _both_ ends, though if you use a third party to do so, make sure you trust them completely.  Never fail to use a safeword if either of you, dom or sub, are uncomfortable.  And discussion is crucial afterwards, too.  What you liked, or didn’t like, or if you wish one partner had gone in a certain direction.”

The flogger lashed against Leonard’s skin again, without warning, and his yelp, both of pain and surprise, echoed through the room.  He let out a soft whine as the steady voice continued, seeming to have no intentions of striking him again.

"Make sure you know what is acceptable to withhold—after all, there are very few things more satisfying for a dom than watching their sub squirm as they wait for more, or beg—if you allow them to do so."  The voice chuckled darkly.  "Again, I’m quite fond of begging as well, though I don’t think we’ll see any of that for this demonstration."

Leonard could feel a surge of disappointment, though he wasn’t surprised—the boundaries of this scene were clear.  He took another quick breath, unable to completely suppress another shudder, as fingers traced lightly up his bare shoulder, then up his arm, to his hands.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Leonard knew that they were tracing over the bone tattoos there, but—

"Maybe for the next one."  The words, murmured almost thoughtfully, still could have been directed at the room, but somehow—

Somehow Leonard knew they were meant for him as well.

"And then, of course, there is whether or not you deliver."

Three more lashes; sharp, short cracks against his skin; a desperate yelp from Leonard’s mouth at each one of them.

The haze that filled Leonard’s mind as he settled further into subspace was so great that he didn’t even notice the man was standing behind him until his arms reached around Leonard’s waist, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down, leaving him naked for all the world to see.

And Leonard had no idea how many people could see him like this, cock hard and leaking and jumping with each additional crack of the flogger on his skin.  There could be a few, several, dozens, a _hundred_ —he let out a long moan at the thought, made louder by the flogger lashing across his ass and thighs several more times, voice getting more and more desperate.

And then it stopped.

Leonard panted, shaking very slightly from the effort of remaining relatively still—and from the near-overwhelming arousal.  Oh god, he needed to be fucked—had told Pike it was fine, either way, what this unknown dom decided to do, and was kicking himself for it.  He needed to be spread open with those firm hands, displayed in front of this audience, taken from behind with the cold efficiency and precision that this man displayed in everything else.

"Whether or not you follow through completely—that is to say, with sex—will depend entirely on both of you.  Or more, depending on your situation.  There is no set rule, just as with everything else.  Some subs prefer most or all of their sessions to have sex, or sexual contact."

Two slick fingers slid into Leonard’s ass without warning, and Leonard whined in relief as they curled and tugged.  A thumb slid around the rim, nearly pressing in, but not quite.  They stayed that way for a bit, and Leonard’s body accepted the intrusion with relief.

"Some do not, or only wish to engage in specific activities."  The dom added a third finger, stretching Leonard open teasingly—and then stopped, pulling out and stepping away.

"Some like to be teased with the promise, then left hanging, so to speak."

Leonard couldn’t help it—he let out a cry of despair at the words, gasping and sobbing.  Oh god, no, this was too cruel—this was _awful_ —

And then those fingers shoved in roughly again, filling him the way he needed.  Leonard moaned again, desperately, all dignity gone as he came apart around this man’s hand.

"And others enjoy surprises.  Not knowing which you’re going to do."

Leonard whined, shifting, trying to spread his legs wider.  Oh god, please, let him, let him follow through, and Leonard swore he would never be so stupid as to leave the decision up to someone else again—

The fingers slid out, and two hands gripped his ass cheeks, spreading him open, putting him on display, before releasing him.  Leonard had given up all semblance of trying to control his shaking, praying that the hands weren’t gone for good—

And then he heard the sound of someone unbuttoning their pants.

"Given that all of you are here for a full showing, I’ve gone with my best judgment as to what this sub will be receiving today."

Leonard whined again, praying that the man meant what—

And then the hands grabbed him again, spread him open, and there was a shift behind him—

A long, hard, thick cock pressed inside him, leaving him keening with relief.  He knew what sort of sight he must make for the audience, heated and flushed, especially his cock, which he could feel dripping, bound and gagged and spread open for them to watch.  He wondered how many of them wished they were in the dom’s place.  He wondered how many of them he would end up doing this to him, after they were properly trained.

None of them would top this dom, he knew that much.

The man gripped Leonard’s hips, fingers pressing into him with the precise pressure that sent just the right amount of pain through them.  As he pulled back and thrust in roughly, Leonard keened some more, drawing an even rougher reaction from his dom.  Their skin slapped against each other, loud in Leonard’s ears as his dom fucked into him, taking him in just the impersonal and demanding fashion that Leonard _needed_ from him.

He wasn’t going to last long; was likely going to come very soon.

A shiver ran down his back at the thought that his dom might punish him for it later.

The hands hoisted him back, forcing him to bend slightly, as much as he could while still restrained.  The pleasure running through him with each thrust was too much—he didn’t know if he could come, but he couldn’t ask—

With another loud keening noise, he tipped over into his orgasm, feeling the come shoot out of him and hearing the hitch in the breath of the man behind him as he gripped his hips tighter, continuing to fuck into Leonard until he groaned, stiffening, and gasped, a shudder running through his muscled body as he panted into Leonard’s neck.

Leonard was barely aware of anything, grateful that he was being held up by the wrist restraints, otherwise he would have fallen.  The man ran his hands up Leonard’s sides a couple of times before pulling back, sliding out of Leonard.  He made a soft noise of sadness at the emptiness, but a gentle hand on his face silenced him.

"When finished with play, aftercare is very important."  The voice was just as confident as before, and Leonard wondered how the man did it.  "However, as this showing was only for play, ours will be conducted privately.  Thank you for attending."

Leonard inhaled, a deep shuddering breath, as he heard people start to murmur.  The noises were somewhere in the distance, but he could tell that it was at least a few dozen people, likely more.  A large showing, then.

Firm, gentle hands gripped his ankles, undoing the spreader bar, then reached for his wrists and released them.  Leonard didn’t even hesitate before sagging into his dom’s arms, knowing that the man would catch him.

The arms led him away from the murmuring, and before long, Leonard couldn’t hear it at all.  Then they were setting him down on a bed, and Leonard leaned back into the soft pillow and closed his eyes behind the blindfold as the bed dipped under the other man’s weight.

"Do you want the gag off, Bones?"

Leonard frowned slightly in confusion at the address, but it was too much to think about right now.  The gag, however…

He shook his head slowly.  Not yet; not the blindfold, either.  They were… nice, keeping the overwhelming sensation of the outside world away from him when it would have been too much for him to handle.

Fingers carded through his hair.

"You’re one of the most wonderful subs I’ve ever worked with," his dom’s voice murmured, sounding proud.  "That was beautiful.  You were beautiful."

Leonard sighed contentedly, unconsciously leaning towards this man.  Arms wrapped around him and pulled him in, running their hands up and down his back.  Leonard pressed closer, humming softly as they soothed and comforted.

They lay like this for a while, not speaking, simply enjoying the other’s presence.  Leonard could feel the tension unknotting in the both of them as the sensations of the outside world became clearer, as the gag and blindfold became more of a hindrance than an assistance.

A small noise was all it took, and his dom’s hands were resting on his face, fingers curling under the gag questioningly.  Leonard managed a nod, and the hands reached behind his head, undoing the knot and leaving his mouth free.  They settled behind the blindfold, too.

Leonard hesitated; once it was gone, he would be able to see this man, the one who had handled him so expertly, played him like a master musician plays an instrument.

"Yeah," he rasped finally, and the cloth came away.

Leonard’s breath caught at the sight.  He hadn’t expected his dom to be so _beautiful._

Bright blue eyes, compassionate and concerned, studied him beneath pale brows that matched his hair, though the latter was dark with sweat.  Leonard probably didn’t look any better.

"Are you all right?" the man murmured, cupping Leonard’s face.

"Yeah," Leonard rasped again, trying for a smile and managing, hesitantly.  "You… you do good work."

Those lips, soft and pink and wonderful, curved into a smile.  ”Thank you.  You were wonderful to work with yourself.”

A thrill ran through Leonard, that this man, so expert and firm-handed with his domination, should think that of him.  ”Thank you, sir.”

The other man’s face softened.  ”You don’t have to—I mean, I suppose I’m technically not your dom anymore.  The contract specified…”

Leonard’s heart sank; of course this had only been for the one night.  Still, he had been allowed to hope, for that short amount of time, that maybe—”

"At least, unless you want more."  The dom had caught the look on Leonard’s face, and was watching him carefully.  "Like I said, you’re probably the best I’ve ever worked with, and I’d like to get to know you better.  Do more scenes with you.  At the very least."

Leonard could feel himself smiling, knew that it was shyer than his normal one, but was too tired to care.  ”I’d like that.”

The grin that lit his dom’s face was brilliant, lighting up the room more than if it had been the sun itself.  ”Wonderful.  It’s very great to meet you.  I’m Jim Kirk.”  He reached a hand out to run it down Leonard’s arm, and Leonard was grateful for the grounding contact.

He looked up into Jim’s eyes.  He had never seen a more brilliant blue.  A man could drown in them.

A sub could fling himself into them, give himself to them completely, without a single regret.

"McCoy."  Leonard swallowed.  "Leonard McCoy."


End file.
